


One Night Stand?

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	One Night Stand?

There wasn’t enough whiskey in all the world to make me enjoy that party. Not that I’ve ever been the festive type, but with Maxwell taking charge of Hana and Riley’s anniversary, I could be sure everything would be especially grating.

I know people think I hate the guy, but that’s not it. Maxwell means well, and to be honest, there’s a comfort in having a friend like him. No matter what, he always has your back. And that’s more than can be said of others. Olivia Nevrakis in particular.

While everyone was dancing like the fools they are, my eyes met Olivia’s from across the bar, and I instinctively looked away. Considering how drop dead gorgeous she is, that’s saying something, but as much as I’d like to touch her flawless skin, I’m pretty sure I would freeze over.

As usual, she carried an air of superiority with her back straight, her nose up high and that dress. Blood red fabric that matched the sword-shaped earrings she wore. That’s such an Olivia look. Something so infantile about it. Yes, I get it, she’s descended from a bunch of crazy whackjobs whose answer to everything was war. But she really wore thin on me with all that. Well, that and the fact that she frequently dismissed me as some “peasant” as if not being of noble blood made you less than human.

Finally, the party came to a close, and I was ready to get out of dodge when Liam stopped me to ask if I would give the duchesses a ride home. I wanted to protest, but this was Liam asking, and I always feel an obligation to do him a solid whenever asks. Also, Hana and Riley were hammered, and I’d feel like an asshole if I left them to drive or entrust their safety to a stranger.

Even though I was staggering, I figured I was lucid enough to bring the ladies to Valtoria. But just as I pulled my keys out, a hand gripped my wrist.

“You’re not seriously going to drive, are you Walker?”

Just what I needed. When I didn’t see Olivia as I left the bar, I felt optimistic that I’d avoid her in the parking lot. Yet, here she was and apparently she wanted to drive us back. But I had other plans.

“How else would you suggest I get home?”

“Walker, you reek of whiskey. Not that I care what happens to you, but Liam would be distraught to lose his precious Duchess Riley.”

As much as I hated to admit it, I had been drinking a lot. Even by my standards, so I reluctantly handed Olivia the keys, and we set off.

The ride was only mildly awkward, given that it consisted of Olivia hurling insults at me, long silences, and the duchesses drunkenly declaring their love for each other. We pulled up to Valtoria just in time, or else I would’ve jumped out. I wanted nothing more than to go home, but first Olivia and I made sure Hana and Riley made it to their bed safe and sound.

With the duchesses in bed, I was free to enjoy the rest of my night in peace, except for the part where Oliva grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall.

“What the hell?”

“Shut up, Walker! Do you want to wake our friends?”

“My friends,” I corrected her, “you’ve always been a bitch to them. And don’t think because they let you hang around that you’re one of us.”

She stopped and slapped me. I fell back and rubbed my jaw.

“I guess I had that coming.” I wouldn’t admit this to Olivia, but I’d been punched by men twice her size who didn’t hit as hard.

“Damn right you did,” she said coldly.

“Whatever,” I said heading for the stairs, “I don’t need this.”

But once again, she stopped me and practically threw me into a bedroom. Considering that it was unoccupied, I actually felt embarrassed to see how much nicer it was than my own place. Blue and gold sheets adorned the bed, and the Rys family crest displayed proudly above the headboard. Olivia didn’t even bother turning on the light since the curtains were open and it was a full moon. But that didn’t matter. I had to get out and go home.

“Take off your shirt.”

I’ll give this to Olivia, she knows what she wants and doesn’t mince words. I hated her, but I couldn’t deny how beautiful she is. As if in a trance, I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it without breaking eye contact. She glided her hands over my abs and smirked.

“So far, so good. Now let’s see what else you have to offer.”

Olivia yanked my belt off and unzipped my pants, freeing my hard erection. "Well, well, well. You’ve certainly got the biggest I’ve ever seen.“ Now that I couldn’t help but enjoy hearing. She rolled her eyes at my wide grin. "Ugh, Walker, are men all the same? With a big enough cock,” she firmly grabbed my member, “and you think yourself a god. Your size doesn’t matter until you prove you can satisfy a woman with it.”

Reluctantly, I pulled away. God, I loved having her touch me there. But there was no way I’d keep that up if it meant putting up with her abuse. But before I could put myself away, she gripped me again. Firmer this time. I nearly came right then.

“You’ve got a lot of willpower, Walker,” Olivia said with an almost sadistic smile on her face, “I admire that.”

With her hand still holding my manhood, Olivia led me to the bed and practically tore off my clothes before pushing me on the mattress.

“Ok, Walker. This is how it’s going to go. Despite our differences, I know we both want this, and since I’ve noticed certainly, shall we say, admirable qualities, I’ve decided to give you the best night of your life. First, you will make me come, then I will return the favor. Unless the sight of me naked doesn’t make you finish instantly.”

That could’ve very well been the case. But I held strong while Olivia undressed. Her dressed pooled around her feet, then she removed her black lace bra to expose her large, perky breasts and at last her thong came off. I could already see her sex glisten in the moonlight.

Just as I stood up, Olivia pushed me back down and straddled my face. “Make me come,” she commanded, so I began to lick her entrance while sliding two fingers in. I ate her out for a while, feeling her hips buckle every time she came, yet here I was denied the same relief. That’s not to say I was enjoying myself. Oliva tastes terrific, so I was happy to give her this pleasure, but I feared she might leave me hanging.

Sometimes, I swear Oliva can read my mind because, at that instant, she turned around sticking her gorgeous ass in my face while placing her lips on my groin and her hands cupping my balls.

“You’d love to stick it in there, wouldn’t you?” Oliva asked as she leaned back to rest her ass cheeks on my face.

“Yes,” I managed to get out.

“Well, too bad. I’d never let the likes of you in there.”

Once again, I found myself wondering if all this was worth it, but I was in too deep now. No matter what, I had to finish with Olivia. I hated her but desired her just the same. Her lips wrapped around my erection, and she took her mouth to the base, but she halted before I could come.

“Did you think I would let you finish if I wasn’t doing the same?”

That hardly seemed fair, but what else should I have expected? This is Oliva, after all, and fair or not, when she turned around again to let me inside of her, I moaned in ecstasy. I thrust upward, cupping her ass in one hand, and her right breast with the other. We both looked at each other, not sure what to say or even how to look, so I kissed her. That’s about the last thing I expected of myself, but it also felt right. After a while, we both released together, and she collapsed in my arms. I laid there, not knowing what to do when she looked up.

“Drake, I really enjoyed this. We should do it again sometime.”

Shortly after that, she fell asleep, leaving me to ponder the events that transpired. It wasn’t that Oliva and I just had sex that was on my mind. Excellent as that felt, I replayed the fact that she called me “Drake” over and over. She’d never done that before. And the way she said it had the slightest hint of tenderness to it. What was going on? Did my enemy just become my lover? As I asked myself that question, I found myself hoping the answer was yes.


End file.
